Aphelion
Ratchet: "Aphelion, wie sieht es aus?" Aphelion: "Leicht bewölkt, 22 Grad. Ein perfekter Tag zum Krill-Fischen." Ratchet: "Nein, ich meinte doch die Invasion!" Aphelion: "Oh, in diesem Fall: Beinahe ein Viertel der Stadt wurde von Cragmiten-Schiffen erledigt." Aphelion während der Invasion von Meridian City. Aphelion ist ein Sternenjäger, der ursprünglich von den Lombaxen auf Fastoon konstruiert wurde. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Jägern hat die Aphelion eine eingebaute Stimme und eine KI, so dass sie eigenständig denken kann. Persönlichkeit Die Aphelion besaß dank ihrer Intelligenz und den Stimmenprozessoren die Fähigkeit, über ihre Feinde zu spotten. So sagte sie nach ihrer Reperatur auf Fastoon: "Erbärmliche Drophyden, sie haben wirklich Suchmunition verwendet!". Da bei der Schlacht auf Fastoon ihr Gedächtnisspeicher beschädigt wurde, konnte sie sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie Speerfeuer auf den Hof von Azimuth gerichtet hatte. Nichts desto trotz hatte sie ein gewaltiges Wissen über die Polaris-Galaxie und konnte ihrem Besitzer mit nützlichen Hintergrundinformationen weiterhelfen. Aussehen Die Aphelion hatte eine orangene Panzerung, die selbst heftige Geschosse abwehren konnte. Die Lombaxe hatten Symbole und Worte in die Außenhaut eingraviert, unter anderem zwei Symbole, wofür eines für Aphelion und das andere für Engel stand. Vermutlich war die Aphelion für die Lombaxe eine Art Schutzengel, da sie selbst Extremsituationen meisterte und ihren Besitzern damit oftmals das Leben rettete. Das Cockpit war von einem Transparistahl-Fenster geschützt. Im Cockpit befanden sich die Steuerungseinheiten, 2 Sitze, einer für den Piloten, ein anderer für den Beifahrer und ein 800 HD Videoplayer. Sie hatte die Nummer 3371-Alpha. Fähigkeiten Obwohl man es von einem Sternenjäger dieser Größe nicht glauben möchte, konnte die Aphelion es alleine selbst mit Großkampfschiffen aufnehmen. Falls nötig, konnte sie auch ohne Pilot fliegen. Falls es jedoch hart auf hart kam, hatte das Schiff einen eingebauten Airbag. Außerdem bauten die Lombaxe ihr einen Schleudersitz ein, der oftmals eingesetzt wurde, wenn die Besatzung an einem Bodenkampf teilnehmen musste oder die Aphelion kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung stand. Die Panzerung konnte allerhand einstecken und sogar einige Schüsse von großkalibrigen Geschützen hinnehmen. Der Antrieb bestand aus 2 kleineren und einem großen Haupttriebwerk, die die Aphelion ziemlich wendig machten. Falls es zum Kampf kam, hatte die Aphelion 3 verschiedene Möglichkeiten zum Angriff bzw. zur Verteidigung. Die Standardmöglichkeit waren die Blasterkanonen, von denen eine jeweils am Ende eines Flügels angebracht war. Aus diesen Kanonen kann die Aphelion gelbe Energiebälle schießen. Die Flügel ließen sich auseinanderklappen, womit das Schiff nochmal wendiger, schneller und besser bewaffnet wurde. Ist dies der Fall erinnert das Aussehen stark an die aus Star Wars bekannten X-Wings. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist der Geschützturm, der sich am Heck befindet. Allerdings besitzt nur ein kleiner Roboter, wie zum Beispiel Clank die Möglichkeit, diesen zu nutzen, da organische Lebensformen im Vakuum nicht atmen können. Falls der Feind besonders zäh ist, hat die Aphelion als dritte Möglichkeit noch Raketen, die sie besonders zielgenau einsetzten kann. Die Raketen ziehen gelbe Streifen hinter sich her und besitzen eine enorme Durschlagskraft, welche selbst die Panzerung von Angriffskreuzern aufreißen kann. Nachdem sie von den Zoni auf Quantos repariert wurde, konnte Ratchet der Aphelion viele neue Funktionen geben, falls er Zoni gefangen hatte. Diese statteten die Aphelion aus mit: Impulskanonen Bohrerraketen Schubkompressor 500 ab 6 Zoni Oberwellen Panzerung ab 9 Zoni Schiffsseil ab 12 Zoni Kinetik Zerstörer ab 15 Zoni Plasma Torpedos ab 18 Zoni Quanten Reflektor ab 21 Zoni Polaritäts Panzerung ab 24 Zoni Protonen Schneider ab 27 Zoni Schwarm Raketen ab 30 Zoni Xulischer Superantrieb ab 35 Zoni Story Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Ratchet: "Clank, siehst du das? Ein altes Schiff!" Clank: "Sehr alt, wie es scheint." Ratchet und Clank finden das Wrack der Aphelion auf Fastoon. Die Aphelion war einer der führenden Sternenjäger während der Schlacht von Fastoon, doch die Drophyden schossen sie mit Suchmunition ab. Viele Jahre lang verstaubte das Schiff in der Mittagssonne Fastoons, während Imperator Percival Tachyon mit eisener Faust regierte. Doch dann landete eine Fluchtkapsel auf dem Ruinenplaneten, in der sich ein Heldenduo befand, welches als Ratchet & Clank bekannt schon mehrere Male das Universum geretten hatte. Ratchet wunderte sich, wo denn die anderen Lombaxe seien, doch während der hektischen Flucht hatte Clank keine Zeit mehr, ihm zu sagen, dass dieser Planet seit vielen Jahren verlassen war. Ratchet sah das Schiff, und wollte es reparieren, und sei es nur aus der plötzlich aufkommenden Sentimentalität. Außerdem würde Tachyon die Kapselcodes jeden Moment knacken und seine Flotte entsenden, weswegen sie auch ein Schiff brauchten. Sie sammelten die 6 Reparatur-Teile ein und dank Ratchets Handwerkergeschick erhob sich die Aphelion tatsächlich vom Boden ab. Sie spottete über die Drophyden und war ziemlich überrascht, einem Lombax gegenüberzustehen. Während der Erkundung der Ruinen hatte Ratchet eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von Copernicus Leslie Qwark erhalten, welcher sich offenbar wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Die Aphelion hatte einen 800 HD Videoplayer an Bord, mit den sich die Nachricht abspielen ließ. Der Superheld schilderte seinen epischen Kampf auf Metropolis, und dass sie so schnell wie möglich zum imperialen Kampffestival auf Mukow kommen sollten. Die Aphelion flog zum ersten mal seit vielen Jahren. Aphelion wurde zu Ratchets Ersatz für den Star Explorer , der auf der Phoenix in der Solana-Galaxie zurückgeblieben war. Doch kurz bevor sie Mukow erreichten, wurden sie von der Flotte des berüchtigten Captain Romulus Slag abgefangen, welcher sie nicht verletzten, sondern nur umbringen und ihr Schiff plündern wollte. Hier konnte die Aphelion zeigen, was in ihr steckte. Während Ratchet die Piraten mit Blastern und Raketen in Schach hielt, schoss Clank mit dem Gefechtsturm einem nach dem anderen in Stücke. Nach diesem Sieg wurde Aphelion noch sehr oft gegen die Piraten eingesetzt und vernichtete unter anderem Fettfinger Joe. Einen bsonderen Einsatz hatte die Aphelion auf Jasindu . Dort zerstörte sie den Pegasus Außenposten und machte die Piraten somit ziemlich wütend, da noch nicht mal die Kneipe aufgebaut war. Die Großkampfkreuzer schossen mit Strahlenkanonen auf sie und manchmal gelang ihnen sogar ein Treffer. Doch die Nanotechringe sorgten dafür, dass die Aphelion überlebte und weiterkämpfte. Schließlich wurden sie in ein schwarzes Loch gesogen und tötete dort Fettfinger Joe. Während der Schlacht auf Fastoon geriet die Aphelion unter heftigen Beschuss und wurde von Zielsuchraketen verfolgt. Um zu entkommen, musste mal wieder Ballast abgeworfen werden. Ratchet und Clank sprangen also aus dem fliegendem Raumschiff. Die Aphelion entkam knapp. Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Nachdem Clank von den Zoni aus der Apogee Raumstation entführt wurde, flogen Ratchet und Talwyn Apogee zum Iris-Supercomputer, wo sie herausfanden, das es einen alten Piraten namens Captain Angstrom Darkwater gab, welcher mit den Zoni kommunizieren konnte. Die Aphelion brachte den Lombax und seine Markazian Freundin nach Merdegraw. Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Ratchet und Talwyn hatten auf Merdegraw herausgefunden, das Dr. Nefarious für Clank's Entführung verantwortlich war. Ratchet reiste zusammen mit Captain Qwark in das Breegus System, um dort den kleinen Roboter zu suchen. Dabei wurde die Aphelion jedoch von einer Energiewelle getroffen, welche sämtliche Funktionen des Schiffes lahmlegte. Der Jäger stürzte auf Quantos ab, prallte mehrmals hart auf den Boden, wurde jedoch dank einer Zeit Anomalie vor den Sturz in den sicheren Tod gerettet. Dort fand Ratchet drei Zoni, welche das Schiff reparierten und sogar verbesserten. Mit dieser verbesserten Aphelion bestritt Ratchet viele Raumkämpfe. Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Nachdem Copernicus L. Qwark Galaktischer Präsident wurde, hatte ihn ein Unbekannter am Telefon gesagt, er solle nach Luminopolis kommen, um dort seinen Intergalaktischen Gerechtigkeitspreis abzuholen. Er ließ sich zusammen mit Ratchet und Clank dorthin fliegen, obwohl er den lichtfressenden Z' Gruten gar nicht besiegt hatte. Dr. Nefarious hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt und ließ das Monster auf die Helden und die Stadt los. Kurz nach seiner Erweckung aus dem Kälteschlaf biss das Tier in die Aphelion und spießte sie auf und machte sie somit kampfunfähig. Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Die Aphelion hatte den Biss und die Aufspießung überlebt und wurde auf der Phoenix 2 von Ratchet und Clank repariert. Dort wurde sie auch ein Mitglied des Q-Team und flog Ratchet und Clank zu ihren Einsätzen. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Nachdem sie auf Yerek aufgeflogen waren, brachte Captain Qwark Ratchet und Clank die Aphelion, damit sie vor den Unterlingen fliehen konnten. Galerie Aphelion.png|Aphelion Aphelionrepair.png|Ratchet repariert Aphelion auf Fastoon Fastoon landing.png|Die Aphelion landet auf Fastoon 72554239.jpg|Die erste Raumschlacht der Aphelion Pegasus outpost5ju7y.png|Aphelion beim Angriff auf den Pegasus Außenposten Aphelionejecting.png|Aphelion wirft Ratchet und Clank über Fastoon ab Ratchetandqwark.jpg|Ratchet und Qwark in der Aphelion Customized aphelioncmjsd.png|Die von den Zoni reparierte und verbesserte Aphelion Moon landingoervm.png|Aphelion landet auf einem Mond Newaphelion.png|Aphelion über Luminopolis Aphelion destruction3opbd.png|Aphelion wird von Z' Gruten angegriffen Aphelionffa.png|Ratchet und Clank reparieren Aphelion auf der Phoenix 2 Trivia Die Aphelion ist das am häufigsten genutzte Schiff von Ratchet, danach kam der Star Explorer. In Playstation Move Heroes flog die Aphelion im Hintergrund während der Missionen auf Kerwan. In Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale konnte man das Schiff ebenfalls im Hintergrund bewundern. Die Aphelion hat den selben Orginalsprecher wie IRIS. Die Nummer 3371 könnte eine Anspielung auf die Nummer 1137 sein, welche sowas wie Internet-Jargon bedeutet. In Ratchet & Clank: Q-Force und Ratchet & Clank: Nexus spricht die Aphelion nicht. Das Aussehen der Aphelion ist eine Anspielung an den X-Wing aus Star Wars. Für einen kurzen Moment kann man im Intro von Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Blasen aus der Aphelion kommen sehen. In Ratchet & Clank Q-Force sind die Farben der Aphelion denen von Ratchet, Clank und Captain Qwark sehr ähnlich. Diese Lackierungen zeigten, das Aphelion ein Mitglied des Q-Team war. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Q - Team Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Schiffe Kategorie:Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Waffen Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Waffen Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Raumschiffe Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Raumschiffe Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Raumschiffe Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Raumschiffe Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Raumschiffe Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Rajia Baroudi gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Raumschiffe